Heavy Infantry
is currently the highest level of Heavy Infantry available in the game.]]Heavy Infantry, also known as Assault Infantry 'is the first type of troop to use for the player in ''DomiNations. They're excellent against buildings and cavalry but are weak against other infantry and catapults. They're unlocked in the Dawn Age. General Information is the first level of standard Heavy Infantry available to the player. They're unlocked in the Dawn Age.]] The standard Heavy Infantry's default A.I. or purpose is to destroy the closest building (excluding walls). They're excellent at taking down cavalry and are able to destroy buildings quickly. However, their disadvantages are that they have low health meaning that they can be killed very quickly. They're also weak against catapults and mortars and against other infantry created by the garrisons. The German and Japanese unique Heavy Infantry unit have 20% more damage than standard Heavy Infantry troops. The Roman Heavy Infantry unit has 25% more health than standard Heavy Infantry troops. Heavy Infantry takes up 1 space in the barracks. They are trained in 35 seconds (28 if you are playing as the French). They are melee until they're upgraded to the Enlightenment Age version of the unit. They have the range of 1.5. Statistics Default Units : Unique Units (Stats before Research Upgrades) |-| Japanese = : Approximately +20% Damage : |-| Romans = : Approximately +25% Health : |-| Germans = : Approximately +20% Damage :{| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed article-table" ! colspan="8" |Press Expand to see the full table. |- ! scope="col" |Name ! scope="col" |Age ! scope="col" |HP ! scope="col" |DPS ! scope="col" |DPS vs. Infantry ! scope="col" |Attack Radius ! scope="col" |Cost ! scope="col" |Upgrade Cost ! scope="col" |Upgrade Time ! scope="col" |Experience Gain |- | '''Vandal|| Iron|| 250|| 60|| 15|| .75|| 60|| 40,000|| 4h|| 195 |- | Heavy Vandal|| Classical|| 338|| 149|| 37|| .75|| 110|| 175,000|| 12h|| 355 |- | Landsknecht|| Medieval|| 351|| 178|| 44|| .75|| 170|| 500,000|| 1d|| 520 |- | Heavy Landsknecht|| Gunpowder|| 364|| 253|| 63|| .75|| 260|| 1,600,000|| 2d|| 760 |- | Junker|| Enlightenment|| 390|| 240|| 60|| 1.5|| 370|| 3,000,000|| 4d|| 1,115 |- | Wehrmacht|| Industrial|| 416|| 252|| 63|| 1.5|| 460|| 6,000,000|| 1w|| 1,630 |- | Volksgrenadier|| Global|| 497|| 282|| 71|| 1.5|| 540|| 7,000,000|| 1w3d|| 1,845 |- | Bundeswehr|| Atomic|| 750|| 348|| 87|| 1.5|| 620|| 8,750,000|| 1w5d|| 2,040 Attacking Strategies * If used in large groups; Heavy Infantry can be devastating and can destroy a base easily; if not in heavy fire. * Mortars and Catapults are devastating against Heavy Infantry and can kill a group of them in a few hits if in the range of the impact. Spread your Heavy Infantry around so the mortar would have to hit each Heavy Infantry to kill it and that its impact would not affect other Heavy Infantry as well or deploy a few Heavy Cavalry to destroy it. * Use Ranged Infantry to support Heavy Infantry. * Heavy Infantry can be used as a distraction for many defenses and can help protect Ranged Infantry such as riflemen from heavy fire from defenses. Defensive Strategies * The garrison can train up Heavy Infantry to help defend the village from attackers. Put the garrison defended and inside walls. That way, the garrison can train Heavy Infantry without getting attacked for a short amount of time. It is suggested that a garrison should be close to the Acropolis since training Heavy Infantry would be quicker than usual. * The ambush trap deploys Heavy Infantry when triggered by enemy troops are too close to it. It is suggested to put in areas where enemies may deploy in heavy cavalry. Trivia Soldiers on foot, called infantry, typically made up the bulk of most armies throughout history. Infantry has always been required to capture and occupy territory. zh:重裝步兵 Category:Troops Category:Assault Infantry